


In Your Bed

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: In Your Eyes... [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, by Duophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Duophile--"Er... Duo, I seem to be laying in a damp patch."Duo's smiled sleepily. "That's all part of the fun, Heero.""Oh. Okay."





	In Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

They stood beside Duo's narrow bed. Duo looked lovingly up at Heero and Heero looked nervously down at Duo.  
  
"Shall I ...?" Duo lifted his narrow, elegant hands and lifted up Heero's tank top his gaze fixed on the tanned chest in front of him. Heero bent his head so Duo could pull off the garment and throw it to the ground.  
  
Heero hesitantly began to unbutton Duo's shirt, his lip held between his teeth in concentration. After carefully removing it, he began to fold it neatly. Duo made a small noise, like a kitten spitting, and tossed the shirt behind him. Heero then grasped the hem of Duo's undershirt and pulled it up over his head. He looked around, then, seeing Duo's raised eyebrow, threw it over his shoulder. In front of him was Duo's pale muscular chest, smooth, satiny, begging to be touched. He touched. Duo purred.  
  
He ran his hands over warm skin and looked into Duo's glowing eyes. And felt Duo's fingers on the waistband of his shorts.  
  
'Gulp.' "Shoes off first, Duo... maybe?" He crouched down and pulled off his shoes, then reached for Duo's boots. Duo lifted each foot in turn to have footwear and socks removed. Heero slowly stood back up, his gaze travelling the length of Duo's legs, hesitating slightly around the trouser zip area, then moving back up to look into his love's face. Duo smiled and Heero leaned in to kiss those inviting lips, so warm and...open. Open mouth, like hot velvet, inviting his tongue to explore, tongue meeting tongue, caressing, playing. And, meanwhile, his hands acquired a life of their own, touching that long neck, polished shoulders, silky back and moving down to that lovely dip above Duo's beautiful bottom, where they rested, trembling a little.  
  
Duo's fingers were sliding down his chest, making circles round his suddenly sensitive nipples, down over his taut stomach, making him shiver as they moved slowly southwards, hooking into the top of his shorts and pulling them insistently down. Heero stepped out of his only remaining item of clothing and stood naked before Duo's delighted eyes.  
  
'Must be my turn.' He moved his hands round to the fastenings of Duo's trousers, flipping the button open and sliding down the zip, grabbing the fabric and pulling down, down over those long slim legs.  
  
Duo kicked them off, together with his boxers, and smiled at Heero, who had resolutely gazed at Duo's face the whole time. "Don't you want to look at me, Heero?"  
  
'Are you kidding?' His eyes travelled slowly from Duo's face down over his chest and flat stomach to the nest of chestnut curls where his erection was happily waving. Heero's hands took charge again, reaching out to touch and stroke while Duo arched his back and grabbed Heero's shoulders, little moans of appreciation emerging from his lips.  
  
'I must be doing this right.' Heero stumbled forwards as Duo let himself fall backwards onto the bed, and he ended up on top of Duo. The warm body under him felt good, so good. He leaned on his elbows to keep from crushing the slighter boy and kissed him again, moving gently against him, the feeling of their arousals rubbing together sending thrills through him. Their kiss grew deeper and Heero felt Duo's hand sliding between them to caress him into breathlessness. Then Duo was pushing him and for a moment he was confused, as he almost fell off the bed.  
  
"Lay on your back, love," Duo smiled, pulling him back to safety. Heero moved round and watched wide-eyed as Duo writhed slowly down his body. His lips were on Heero's neck, then his chest; they moved to his left nipple and Heero felt the touch of his teeth, hard enough to make him hiss in something that wasn't quite pain. Then his mouth had moved on, down across Heero's stomach, tongue dipping into his navel, making him shiver. He stopped and Heero clenched his teeth as he felt warm breath on the head of his cock. He gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in heat and sensation, reaching out to grasp Duo's hair as lips and teeth gently ran up and down the length of him, causing waves of rapture from the base of his spine to his groin.  
  
All too soon Duo released him and crawled back up to look into his eyes. "Don't want it to end too soon, do we?" he grinned. Heero groaned, thrust his hands through the silk of Duo's hair and pulled him down, capturing his lips and exploring his mouth again. He kissed him thoroughly; grasping firm rounded buttocks and pressing his body close, then rolling them over so that he was once again lying along Duo's warm body.  
  
"In the drawer," Duo directed.  
  
"What?" Heero leaned on one elbow and opened the drawer.  
  
"The tube. We need it." Duo suddenly looked a little shy. "I got it just in case."  
  
Heero picked up the tube and looked at it uncomprehendingly.  
  
"It's lube, Heero... you know? Um... so we can... can make love."  
  
Heero unscrewed the tube and sniffed it. It smelt of strawberries.  
  
"Put some on your fingers," Duo directed gently, watching as Heero did so, then taking his hand and guiding it to the waiting entrance. Heero gently traced his finger round the puckered rosebud, eliciting a moan from Duo, then pressed his slickened finger in slowly. He gently moved it in the tightness within, until Duo wriggled and whispered: "More... please..." He added another finger, his own breath fast now and his erection painful beneath him.  
  
"You need to stretch it, love, so that you can ... you know... get in." Duo groaned softly as Heero obeyed, becoming more confident, less afraid of hurting his beloved Duo.  
  
"Enough, Heero. Now... " Duo begged.  
  
Heero slid between Duo's legs and gazed into his eyes. "If I do this wrong, if I hurt you, you stop me _\--_ promise!"  
  
"Yes, love. Please just do it. I want you."  
  
Heero squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his impatient erection and smoothed it on, then positioned it at the entrance to all the delight he yearned for. Carefully he pushed in, a little at a time, watching Duo's face tighten a little with pain then gradually relax, until he was fully sheathed in heat and tightness. Then he waited, listening to Duo breathing; waiting to know he was ready.  
  
Duo wound his legs around Heero's waist then reached up and touched his face. "Yes, love, please... I need you," he gasped.  
  
Heero withdrew then thrust back in, almost crying aloud with the sensation, as Duo arched his back and gripped his forearms. They found their rhythm and moved against each other, their pleasure mounting uncontrollably.  
  
The pleasure so sweet that Heero almost lost control, thrusting ever deeper into that hot, tight heaven.  
  
Duo's eyes never left Heero's face - this had been done to him so many times before, but this time _\--_ this time it was Heero inside him, Heero's hard thighs moving against him, Heero's warm hands on him, Heero's hot mouth gasping into his ear.  
  
"Touch me, Heero," Duo cried, and Heero reached for Duo's needy cock as they rose to the heights of ecstasy. Duo fell over the edge first, crying out as he came. Then the spasming of his body, clenching Heero within him, pulled Heero after him, thrusting one last time to shoot his seed inside his love's body.  
  
They lay tangled together, breath slowing until they were half asleep, wrapped in each other and limp with pleasure.  
  
"Duo," Heero sighed, face buried in the mass of tumbled hair escaped from Duo's braid.  
  
"Mm."  
  
"I did it."  
  
"Mmmm, you certainly did."  
  
"Can I do it again?"  
  
Slumberous violet eyes gazed at him and Duo's mouth quirked upwards. "I'd say there's no doubt about it," he whispered, and Heero smiled _\--_ widely _\--_ and buried himself once again in soft chestnut silk.  
  
Duo snuggled against him. Suddenly Heero raised his head again.  
  
"Er... Duo, I seem to be laying in a damp patch."  
  
Duo's smiled sleepily. "That's all part of the fun, Heero."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
And they slept.


End file.
